flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Araluen
Araluen is an island nation home to many of the main characters. Geography Araluen is an island off the coast of the continent. To the north is the land of Picta, home of the wild Scotti tribes. In the southwest corner is the country of Celtica, at present an ally of Araluen, with a mutual defense treaty. Located nearby, is Skandia, which is to the northeast. Araluen is an island, with the rest of the mainland to the east. A map of Araluen is featured here: Araluen History Main article: History of Araluen '' Modern Araluen was established over 150 years ago by King Herbert after he drove the Scotti out of Araluen to return into Picta. He organized the country into 50 fiefs, each one ruled by a baron. Herbert also established the Ranger Corps as the kingdoms intelligence force and assigned a ranger to each fief. Politics Araluen is ruled by King Duncan since 628 and the country is divided into fifty fiefs. These vary in size and importance and each is administered in the King's name by its own Baron. After the war with Morgarath his fief of Gorlan ceased to exist so there are in reality only forty-nine fiefs. However the fief has people still living in it, and is ''presumably ''under direct rule of the King, or some form of provisional leadership. Military Araluen is an essentially peace loving country but when necessary, it can call on the skill of its warrior knights, trained in the Battleschools attached to its various fiefs. The King also has at his disposal the Ranger Corps, fifty highly trained men, skilled in archery, camouflage, and unseen movement. They are his most valuable fighting force. Araluen is the principal home of many of the Ranger's Apprentice World's history's greatest heroes such as Halt, Horace and Will. Most knights are trained in Battleshools from fifteen years of age, the training is vigorous and highly disciplined though in some fiefs it may becomes slack and it is then up to Rangers to ensure that the disciplinary standards are met. Fiefs Among the most important of the Araluen fiefs is Redmont, (where Will grew up and was eventually apprenticed to Halt). Other fiefs include the northern Norgate, a large fief on the border of Picta; Seacliff, a small island fief with a small castle; Meric Fief, where Gilan is assigned, Aspienne Fief, and Caraway Fief. The most important is Araluen Fief, in which Crowley is the Ranger. Here sits Castle Araluen, the seat of King Duncan. Each fief of the kingdom also has different schools to prepare and train the workforce as scribes, diplomats, cooks, warriors, rangers, and various other occupations. Every fief has a ranger assigned to it, the Ranger's job being to keep crime down and ensure the running of the fief is well and to report back to the king at Araluen Castle. 'List of Known Fiefdoms''' *Coledale Fief *Araluen Fief *Aspienne Fief *Caraway Fief *Norgate Fief *Highcliff Fief *Meric Fief *Redmont Fief *Seacliff Fief *Whitby Fief *Greenleaf Fief *Bajs Fief Trelleth Fief Category:Countries Category:Kingdom Foreign Relations Currently, with the Hallasholm Treaty signed, Skandia and Araluen are allied. It has also been mentioned that Araluen has a Mutual Defense Agreement with Celtica, a treaty with Arrida, and Trade Delegations with Teutlandt, along with several more unmentioned nations. As mentioned by their Chamberlain, the nation seems to be a growing world power. Trivia Araluen is clearly based on Medieval England. The kingdom of England was one of the first countries to employ the Longbow in their armies. It was famous for their longbowmen; much as Araluen is famous for their Rangers. Also, the river Semath flows adjacent through Castle Araluen and its village, much as the river Thames (an anagram of Semath) flows through London, the real world counterpart of Castle Araluen. In addition, England shares a border with Scotland and Ireland is to the direct left of the land mass, much as Hibernia, Araluen, and Picta are in relation to each other. Category:Countries Category:Kingdom